hoodieallenfandomcom-20200214-history
Long Night
"Long Night" is a song by Hoodie Allen featuring Chance the Rapper. It appears on Hoodie's extended play Crew Cuts. Lyrics (Intro) Hi, can I talk to Teresa? Oh, this is her mom? Oh, you Mother Teresa? Aw, I like that. (Bridge: Hoodie) Don't you tell me that it's all right Because I'm anticipating a long night (Verse 1: Hoodie) Man, I've been up so damn early that I'm sleepwalkin' Now my eyes are looking like Macaulay Culkin's Watch me roll around the city like I'm Steve Hawkins These bitches Waka flock to us when we walk in They wanna act like it's a big deal, Ron Burgundy I'm underground but I'm poppin' off commercially I keep it buzzing like I'm a fuckin' worker bee So I'mma need a couple Gs if you want a verse with me So let me take your pay check Now you gotta find another way to pay rent Your life sucks like the Ravens You ain't been on a date yet I take your girl to dinner Then go home and have some great sex Yeah, this gon' be a long night I guarantee it, we probably gon' see the sunlight Before our eyes wide shut I'mma make a couple bucks And a couple hundred drinks, we about to turn it up, like... (Hook: Hoodie) Don't you tell me that it's all right Because I'm anticipating a long night Ooh, woah Grab a Corona and pass out in the tub And when I wake up everything will be all right, all right (Verse 2: Hoodie) Yeah, I keep on running 'til I'm red up in the face Had a party at the crib, everyone was hella grate-ful Wait a minute, got a bedroom full of strangers I ain't talking Danny Granger, but I'm running out of Pacers I mean patience, nah, nothing can phase us I know you say your name but, my mind was on vacation Can't track that down, too many chasers I can't pack that crowd, too many lame-sters So let's just kick it in the back of my apartment Or at Madison Square Garden, we could go and watch the Rangers Central Park where we could go until it's dark And when somebody try to stalk you I just keep you out of danger So come to the crib just hop in Benz first I'm after the cat, but I don't mean Chesire Uh, shout out to Pat, he look like a Hemsworth I'm kickin' it with Chance so baby don't say the N-word (Hook: Hoodie) Don't you tell me that it's all right Because I'm anticipating a long night Ooh, woah Grab a Corona and pass out in the tub And when I wake up everything will be all right, all right (Interlude: Chance) Chance? The rapper? (Verse 3: Chance The Rapper) Ashin Ls in a hotel sink Management swears that the hotel stink Whole time I'm yellin hold up a minute while the doorbell rings When old coke glistening on my nose earring And niggas just tryna function 'til a nigga can't function And the weed so pungent that I probably won't punch it And imported in punches and they actin' inpugnant With a rock and a pin and they say pin I'm actin' 100 And I turn up turn up turn up Get high burn up burn up burn up I'm fucked up and she's fucked up and We not gon' remember tonight so Let's fuck in a Wendy's bathroom Get frosty, forget the Sprite (Hook: Hoodie) Don't you tell me that it's all right Because I'm anticipating a long night Ooh, woah Grab a Corona and pass out in the tub And when I wake up everything will be all right, all right Category:Songs Category:Crew Cuts songs